Outcast
by Ori-Or-Artsy
Summary: She was outcast from Berk and lived a life on loneliness with her two dragons but a happy life. That was until she was found, and trying convince somebody that was accused of the worst crime possible that your a friend? not the easiest thing to do.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

It was stormy sea's around a lone island in the middle of nowhere it would have been deserted if it wasn't for dragons that roamed the land, unfazed by Viking influence making them wild and pure.

Though it would have been inhabited by only dragons if the two new arrivals hadn't shown up.

A small girl with dark brown hair woven into a simple braid and held together by a single leather strap, she was probably in her early teens judging by size, and wore a light purple tunic which had probably been dyed with some sort of berries to achieve the colour of purple, a light fur sleeveless jacket which was probable made of yak fur and simple brown slacks.

And to make matters stranger she was sat utop a dragon, a blue bodied Raincutter to be exact, a large dragon, sails on its back and different shades of blue on its wings.

This dragon seemed in tune with its riders emotions and let of a loud but sad whine mixed with a rumble from its belly as it turned it head to look up at its rider.

The girl was crying and shaking from the cold of the bitter wind that drowned out the echo's of her sobs, she looked over at her dragon and petted the side of its neck, "It's okay boy...We're safe" She said with uncertantly as she then looked down at her clothes.

On closer inspection her clothes where tattered, torn and frayed like she had been attacked by somebody or something, and that was just the start, her clothes where stained with a dark lquid...far too much to be from a human it more likely from a dragon...dragon blood.

It was the whole reason she had been driven out from Berk, her home and where her family was, Murder...she had murdered a dragon or at least that had been what the people of Berk had charged her with.

In a small run down cabin on an unknown island a young woman awoke with a start a cold sweat making her body glisten in the early winters sun and making her shiver slightly, not as much as it used to when she was young but the cold still hit her early morning.

She looked around her home shaking off the last remains of sleep that clung to her she pushed back the heavy winter blanket and sat up, rubbing her eyes before pulling on her heavy winter coat she stood.

The cold still clinging to her bones, she spied the ash covered fire pit in the center of the one roomed house. That would have been why it was so cold...the once warm fire had been reduced to cold ash practicly useless at the moment as in winter nothing grew.

She sighed and moved over towards the fire pit and started cleaning it out, unknown to her that a pair of eyes looked down at her from a dusty rafter watching as the woman with short brown hair cleaned the fire place before...Thud.

"Ahh!" exclaimed the woman in shock as she landed face first into the half empty fire place, "Beatlejuice, C'mon" She grumbled angerly her slightly tanned skin now a ashy grey, "Now I gotta go wash out in the freezing cold" She said with a sigh and got up before heading towards the door.

Opening the door the poor woman was blasted in the face with the icy chill of winter, "For the love of Thor!" She shouted causing the terror to give a belly rumble that sounded like a chuckle, "Shut up" She said sarcastic.

She stepped out and closed the door, keeping what little heat was in the house inside before trudging through the ankle deep snow and looking around before continuing to trudge through further before rolling her eyes in irritation then turning back around before opening the door and grabbing her bow and arrows and trudging back out.

It was about time to go hunting again, she was low on meat and if she was or her two dragons where going to survive this harsh winter then she needed to hunt while Beatlejuice and OceanThorn had to fish, that was the way it had been for years now.

In winter it because all about survival for the three of them while in the harsh grasp of the long winter.

But in the late spring was when it changed for all three of them, The woman and beatleJuice would often spend the afternoon lazing about under the shade of a tree after all their chores had been done of course and OceanThorn would often be swimming in the lake which would have thawed and the water temperature tolerable, it was a lonely life for the woman who in years had cut herself off from human interaction.

She hadn't felt the touch of another human since she arrived on that stormy even, not a hug, holding hands, somebody brushing her hair back or even a simple handshake.

She missed those interactions most, the simple ones the ones most people took for granted as it had become an everyday part of their lives.

She sighed and trudged forward, starting to see the distant shadows of trees, standing out in the whiteness of the snow. The lake shouldn't be too far from here all at all it men't she could hunt and wash her face...when she had broken through the ice that was and then put up with the ice cold temperature.

Sighing she pulled the heavy winter jacket further around her and trying the strap, the cold was already seeping into her bones so she would have to keep moving before she froze to death and the years surviving on this island would of come to nothing.

The woman slowed her speed, listening to the sounds of the forest,a skill she honed away from the bustling village of Berk which was always noisy, always people shouting or something getting broken with a crash or even worse the sounds of dragons fighting.

Though Berk was nice in its on way at times all the sounds could be overwhelming to the senses.

She sighed pushing the memories of home away before looking towards the left and lowering herself closer to the snow, she had heard something moving and the snow crunching under its feet.

She slowly moved to the cover of a tree and just listened by the sounds of the crunching snow it was coming closer and from the left of her current position.

Taking a deep breath the woman readied her bow and notched an arrow causing the bow string to creak under protest.

Daring to peer round the trunk of the tree and her blue eyes widened to the size of dinner plate, what stood in the snow just a head of her was a Deadly Nadder one with a rather familiar blue hue to it's scales.

She ducked back behind her tree as it snapped its head towards her, she held her breath listening to the Nadder inhale trying to catch a scent. What on earth was it looking for.

The woman continued to hold her breath, feeling her heart pounding in her ears as she just waited and waited until, 'crunch...crunch...Swoosh'

The woman let out a breath hearing her the Nadder's powerful wings powerful wings beat against the snow causing a chilling blast to swish through the tree's along with the tiny icy shards to dance through the tree's some cutting into her skin.

"Ow that hurt" She stated and watched the Nadder fly away before stepping out and looking around before breathing in relief and brushing a few stray brown hair strands behind her ear and looking around again, glad that Nadder had gone, now she could get back to breaking that ice to wash her face.

Picked up a twisted branch the woman set to work braking the ice, using one end of the stick to crack the ice through pure blunt force causing quiet a bit noise almost enough to miss the sound of crashing from the clouds which caused her to look up and taking notice of the dark,angry storm above her that threatened to burst at a moments notice.

Forgetting her personal quest for personal hygiene the isolated woman picked up her bow and ventured further into the forest, she needed food tonight she hoped OceanThorn had brought in a good catch for her and Beatlejuice.

A blonde woman who had her hair tied back in a simple braid trudged through the snow with her arms wrapped tightly around herself, she really wasn't dressed for this cold but she had gotten lost in the storm clouds and unfortunately brought it with but but as fortune would have it she then found this island and decided to take shelter.

Though it was cold and she was reluctant to unwrap her bare arms from her body but did so as a blue coloured Nadder landed in front of her and gave smile and her laugh, "Stormfly!" She called trudging up to her dragon at a quickened pace before throwing her arms round the dragon.

The dragon squawked happily at the sight of its rider and moved its head downwards to rest on her shoulder before lowering it's self for its rider to climb onto it back, who did so with well practice grace just as Stormfly took off.

She noted that Stormfly kept closer to the ground, meaning the storm would be upon them soon, she guessed Stormfly had found shelter as they needed to wait out the storm, looking upon the desolate island it looked just like a frozen icecube.

"I wonder if anybody lives here?" She questioned and held on tight to Stormfly but couldn't help squeal in excitement at the sight of a shack in the distance.

"Good girl Stormfly, this is perfect, maybe a little run down...but it will keep out the storm" She said as her dragon came into land.

Climbing off Stormfly the woman slowly pushed open the door and peered inside, "Looks like nobody's home" She stated and opened the door even wider to let Stormfly in, who gladly trotted in out of the cold.

Looking around the blonde raised an eyebrow, a used firepit sat in in the middle along with some smoked fish strung up above it and it was freshly cooked too.

And a bed sat just out of reach of the fires grasp.

The woman busied herself with looking around the one room house that seemed big enough to hold a larger type of dragon, "Somebody lives here Stormfly but how this island is nearly barren" She stated and spied a small chest in the corner. "Might give us a clue to who lives here" She stated and headed towards it.

She missed the pair of gleaming eyes from a rafter above her and just as she was about to reach for it before...

CRASH!

A weight pinned her down and looking over Stormfly seemed frozen in place a mix or shock and slight fear of who ever had opened the door.

"Astrid?" Came a voice filled with with the shock that equalled Stormfly face but instead of fear came hostility, "What are you doing MY Island?" She asked.

"Freydis?...your Alive?"...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Astrid looked up at the woman who had just walked in with an expression of surprise, Astrid had thought Freydis had perished when she was driven out of Berk seeing as she was only fourteen.

"Freydis...your alive! But how?" She asked before looking up at the weight and to her surprise saw a Terrible Terror, not too heavy that it would stop her standing up, but seeing the mood of Freydis, Astrid decided that the best plan was to stay down to seem as docile as possible.

Poor Freydis had been caught in the storm and was soaked to the bones causing the deep snow that had slowed her pace at the beginning of the trip to become even worse to traverse though.

Not to mention she looked very, very cold which was already putting her in a bad mood.

"How are you alive Freydis?" Astrid asked after a small silence but received a glare as an answer as the woman took of her winter jacket and dumped it in the corner, Astrid took in the woman's appearance, Freydis had changed so much, she had cut her once long brown hair short to chin level and it seemed her once small size and stature had changed too, she now matched Astrids and seemed to have put on a little muscle.

It wasn't just her physical appearance that had changed but her mental state as well.

The Freydis Astrid remembered had been a quiet girl, shy most differently as well as slightly nervous and lacking confidence.

But at the same time when given a task Freydis would see it through to the end, if anybody needed help on Berk she would have been the first to be at the scene some decided her as Caring and loyal to the people closer to her.

Now looking at Freydis and the way she moved it was easy to see that she had grown used to the isolation, the tension in her shoulders meaning that she was either afraid or angry, Maybe both. The way Freydis moved showed she had a lot more confidence in herself than what Astrid remembered but her eyes which once let Astrid read the girl like a book...where withdrawn, distant the spark that once lit her eyes was no longer there.

This wasn't the Freydis that Astrid remembered it was a different person entirely and Astrid didn't know how she felt about this new Freydis.

She looked up as the brown haired woman waved her hand and the weight that was once nestled into Astrid's back lifted allowing her to breath in relief before she slowly rose to her knee's, taking note that Freydis watched her every move like a hawk.

"I'll ask you again...why are you on _MY_ Island?" Came Freydis's voice causing Astrid's eyes to widen slightly, Freydis would have never been so outright before and openly showing hostility towards anyone it just wasn't in her nature.

Astrid watched the Terror bound over to this now new person before flapping it's wings and landing on her arm seeming quite comfortable around Freydis despite her hostile mood at current.

"I..." Astrid started trying to plan out what she was going to say so it wouldn't agitate the girl any more, "Me and Stormfly we got caught in this storm and separated from the others, we thought this Island was abandoned all we want is to take shelter just until the storm passes" Astrid explained, keeping her voice calm and her hands held in front of her in a peaceful gesture.

"Freydis...I thought you" Astrid started but was cut of as Freydis held up her hand before heading to one side of the hut and occupying herself with the ropes.

Astrid took the opportunity to stand up and move over to Stormfly who in turn kept an eye on Freydis. "It's alright girl, I don't think she'll hurt us" Astrid said keeping her voice soft to comfort Stormfly who purred at the touch of it's rider.

Astrid watched the other woman untie ropes to what looked like a large door, shivering as the cold wind pulled the doors open and blasted into small house, turning it into a freezer just before Stormfly growled in alarm as a Raincutter dragon trudged into the house before looking round at the two arrivals before back at it's rider.

"It's alright boy" Freydis said and closed the doors behind the dragon, who laid down to make more space for the others.

Freydis climbed onto the Raincutters back before undoing a fishing net that was connected to it's saddle.

The whole thing landed on the wooden floor with loud thump along with the wet slapping sound of fish hitting the deck.

Astrid's eyes widened in realisation this must be how she had survived these harsh winters, Freydis hunted and her dragon fished just encase there was no other food around.

They worked as an effective team during the winter months which made Astrid wonder what they where like in summer.

"Your bond with OceanThorn is impressive" Astrid said, trying a different approach to get through to Freydis seeing as asking her right out about how she survived the past five years agitated the woman.

The quiet woman nodded and petted her dragon before picking up one of the fish and throwing it to the dragon causing him to swallow it whole.

"He and BeatleJuice where the only ones that didn't leave me or drive me out" she said with an undertone of hurt as she went about untieing OceanThorn's saddle.

Astrid looked down at the floor at the tone of hurt in Freydis's voice, She and the gang had taught Freydis everything she knew, how to ride OceanThorn how to gain his trust.

Freydis hadn't of been apart of the first Dragon riders but she had been trained in the second group.

And in being taught how to be a Dragon rider she had considered all of them as her friends and at in the end, friends who abandoned her.

"Frey..." Astrid started moving slowly towards the woman and reaching out her hand, aiming to place it on Freydis's shoulder in a comforting gesture, to tell her that even though she wasn't there when Freydis needed her the most she was here now.

She owed this to her student no to her friend, Astrid placed her hand gently on the woman's shoulder but froze when she felt Freydis's muscles stiffen.

Astrid couldn't see how Freydis had briefly closed her eyes before taking a small breath, even though it was a small gesture the feeling of another human's touch and the gentle heat emitted from Astrids hand gave a her a small feeling of euphoria but that quickly ended and turned into resentment which caused Freydis to turn and grab Astrid's arm with such force it shocked Astrid.

"Do not put your hands on me!" She growled looking into Astrid's eyes as the Raincutter behind her let of a growl.

Astrid nodded, "Frey I..." She started but yelped as her arm was harshly thrown down, Astrid drew in her arm and held it close, she didn't mean to offend Freydis but it looked like she was doing a good job without trying.

Freydis shook her head and took a step back to OceanThorn who grumbled happily, "You drove me out! Don't try to try and comfort me like it never happened!" Freydis snapped and turned to her dragon, fussing over him.

"You can stay until the storm passes, then you leave" She ordered bluntly as she kept her back towards Astrid before heading over to the empty fireplace and stocking it up with dry wood.

"BeatleJuice can you light this?" She asked and watched as the terror jumped down and opened its mouth which lit up from the inside then shooting out a ball of fire.

Astrid watched as the fire sprung to life with a comforting roar and a power that warmed the room comfortingly.

She watched Freydis pet her Terror a pang of sadness washed through Astrid like a tidal wave, all these years alone had had a negative effect on Freydis with humans but seeing her interact with her dragons gave Astrid some hope.

She loved her dragons and it seemed they thought just as highly of Freydis noting that Oceanthorn watched her carefully preparing some sort of stew out of the smoked fish that had been strung above the fireplace before looking up at Stormfly as she trotted over to Astrid.

"Take some fish to feed your dragon, Stormfly wont be happy otherwise" Came Freydis's voice slightly muffled as she was preparing stew.

Astrid nodded and picked up three whole fish and turned back to Stormfly, "Here you are girl" She said and held them out to the hungry dragon, looked like Freydis cared more about dragons than humans, maybe that was the way to get through to her.

Stormfly happily gobbled up the fish in one go before setting down and curling up on the floor and resting, it was then Astrid realised just how hungry she was when the smell of fish stew hit her nostrils her stomach growled loudly causing her to blush.

Freydis heard Astrids stomach growl and glanced over at the woman, "Don't you eat?" She stated and glanced over at OceanThorn before standing up and climbing onto his back to get to a high shelf before sliding back down with two bowls.

Scooping the bubbling stew into one she held one out in Astrids general direction signalling this one was for her.

This took Astrid by surprise seeing how Freydis was when she discovered Astrid in her house but regardless Astrid got up and carefully took the hot bowl from Freydis before sitting down, "Thank you" She said before sitting down, the stew smelled good but she would have to wait until it cooled before eating it.

Astrid watched as Freydis sat down with her own bowl and sat it carefully on the ground making sure not to spill her portion of stew deciding to break the silence Astrid opened her mouth to speak.

"So how did you find this island?" She asked waiting for Freydis's answer.

The girl looked up trying to read Astrids expression but ignored her question opting to ask one of her own.

"You said there where others, who?" Freydis asked well more like demanded the information, she didn't like people knowing where she was, and having a conversation with somebody who had actual social skills was a bit taxing seeing as being on her own she didn't have the option of engaging in conversation.

Astrid thought for a moment wondering wondering if she could tell the truth or not but decided that lying would only anger her more.

"The others, you know, Ruff and Tuff, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Hiccup" She answered and watched for Freydis's reaction when none came she decided to add something else, "We where scouting for new islands like this one to discover more types of dragons...but the storm came an I got separated" She explained, seeing that the answer satisfied Freydis Astrid relaxed.

Freydis picked up her bowl and started sipping her soup, why where the others out here? It was miles away from Berk and did Astrid even know the way back.

Thinking of Berk brought back memories but she hastily pushed them back into a dark corner of her mind.

Finishing her soup Freydis set to wooden bowl aside and stood up before moving behind OceanThorn who had fallen asleep and tossing an extra blanket over to Astrid before changing into dry looser clothes and emerging out from behind OceanThorn and heading over to her floor bed.

Climbing in she closed her eyes, it felt odd with somebody else and a new dragon in her home but the quickest way to wait out the storm was to sleep and besides Freydis found the sound of the rain hitting the roof quite soothing and let it lull her into a sleep.

Astrid took the hint of Freydis getting into bed and grabbed her blanket that was ever so gracefully threw which left it sprawled out in the middle of the floor before pulling it over herself then leaning her head back on Stormfly and closing her eyes. Astrid fell asleep pretty easily considering the days events.

Freydis woke early seeing the sunlight reflecting of the snow outside, making the cold substance have an appearance of crystals.

She was groggy and pushing back the covers and rubbing her eyes she then remembered the two uninvited guests who had arrived last night, a quick glance in their direction showed that both where still sleeping.

Beatlejuice the terror was curled up next to her purring in his sleep giving off the occasional twitch, running her hand down his spin with a small smile Freydis then got up and started to change but looked round when she heard Astrid move behind her.

"Morning" Came Astrid's groggy greeting as Freydis pulled on her blouse and her winter jacket before her trousers, "Looks like the storms blown out" Astrid commented trying to make conversation.

Freydis sighed and nodded her head, "Yes it appears so" She replied bluntly and went about opening the larger doors to let Oceanthorn out who had moved to wait beside them.

"I will take you off this island to the edge of it's waters, you will have to find your own way from there" She stated undoing the last of the knots and opening the doors letting the Raincutter dragon "See you in a minute boy" She said before closing them again and tightening the ropes.

Freydis pulled on her boots and laced up her jacket, looking up she could see Astrid looking over at her, "Don't think me letting you stay here means anything" Freydis snapped and got up before heading out of the door.

Oceanthorn was waiting for her and let a grumble before lowering himself into the snow, Freydis thought that was a sign for her to get into the saddle until she was met with a painfully cold wave of snow.

"Thorn!" She cried before chuckling and picking up a snowball and hurtling it towards the pesky dragon who ducked and let of a throaty dragon laugh before Freydis climbed into his saddle. "Your a pain in my ass" She told him as she was lovingly scratching his neck, "You and BeatleJuice" She Joked unaware that Astrid had seen the whole thing and was now on Stormfly's back.

"Well then are we going?" Astrid asked before Stormfly beat her wings and propelled herself into the sky with relative ease.

Oceanthorn did the same but being a bigger dragon his wings unsettled the fresh snow causing a cold mist to rise, Freydis didn't mind though as he was soon up in the air and level with Astrid. Freydis looked down seeing the tree tops just below her then looked at Astrid.

"Lets go" She said and nudged Thorns side causing him to gently start moving forward before picking up speed causing the wind to move though Freydis's brown hair.

She loved flying but knew she had to get Astrid off her island, this was her home and she had no right to be here but something deep down in Freydis's gut twinged causing her to feel a little remorse at the fact she would be alone.

But that was her punishment that was why Berk had outcast her, to be completely devoid of human company was a punishment in it's self.

Astrid watched the barren winter landscape race by underneath her, the snow adding a touch of morbid beauty to the land but it still baffled her how Freydis survived these winters on her own it must have been hard more so that she was on her own.

Astrid had been so lost in thought that she nearly failed to notice that Freydis and Thorn had stopped she was glad that Stormfly took better notice and had stopped herself to avoid a mid air collision.

She looked over at Freydis who seemed more at ease on her dragon than on two feat and decided to say something.

"Frey...I can't imagine how hard these years have been for you but please...If you need anything just use Beatlejuice to send me a terror mail and I will help you anyway I can" She said so desperately wanting to help this woman but knowing that Freydis probably wouldn't accept but the offer was there regardless.

Getting nothing in return Astrid took that as her cue, "C'mon girl lets go home" She said and smiled as Stormfly raced forward eager to get back to Dragons Edge, though despite her happiness to be getting back to a proper bed she knew that Freydis would most likely occupy her thoughts causing a few restless nights.

Freydis stayed silent on Thorn's back for a minute or two actually debating Astrids offer but shook her head, she didn't need Astrid or anybody else for that matter, THEY drove her away it was THEY'RE fault she was like this, if Astrid and the others had done something or anything to stop it she wouldn't be out here all alone she would be on Berk with people.

But then thinking again on the matter Freydis didn't want to go back to Berk or anywhere with people. People where unpredictable and cruel at least out here with her dragons there was a measure of safety.

Freydis was just about to tell Astrid that that she didn't need her help, that they betrayed her by letting her be driven out and that she was a liar but when she looked up Astrid was long gone.

Astrid had left her without any warning and suddenly the feeling of being utterly and completely alone crashed down around her again, leaving her trying to catch her breath in the silence.

"I don't need them, I don''t need anybody" Freydis chanted to herself over and over again to try and block out the ringing in her ears form the sudden silence and until she caught her breath.

Wiping her eyes Freydis could feel that her cheeks where hot and her face red dispite the freezing cold before scratching Thorns neck again, "Lets go home" She said so quietly it was almost lost in the wind but Thorn seemed to understand and gracefully swooped lower and did a wide arc to turn and head home, sensing that his rider would need both his comfort and BeatleJuce's for a while.


End file.
